


Earth-63

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: When interviewing potential Harrison Wells, they come across instead a Hallie Wells.





	Earth-63

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been watching The Flash series and there’s during S3E4 “The New Rogues,” Team Flash interviews for a replacement Harrison Wells and I… felt some disappointment with the selection. so I’ve fixed it.

“All my life, everyone I’ve ever hired to work for me, I have trusted my gut,” Harrison tells Cisco and Caitlin, after rejecting their fourth possible replacement for him; of course, the thought of being replaced does not incur any negative affect within him at all. “My gut tells me that’s not the guy. Keep looking.”

Cisco and Caitlin exchange a look which Harrison absolutely does not like. Caitlin takes in a deep breath and says, “Okay. Last one. This is from Earth-63.”

The hologram flickers and changes, and Harrison immediately notices that the hologram is slightly shorter than the one before, but that Harrison Wells was wearing a hat. He then takes in the slimmer shoulders, the raised chest, longer hair, and oh, he’d realized that this was a possibility but hadn’t thought it would come up.

“Oh my god,” Cisco says.

“Hello, my name is Hallie Wells,” says the woman that is Earth-63’s iteration of himself. How interesting. She doesn’t look much different from Harrison himself. He straightens his stance, considering. The manner with which she holds herself is familiar from when he sees his reflection. “I received and deciphered your message. If you still require assistance, I believe I can provide.” She pauses for a moment. I assume you can contact me if you’re interested. Thank you. Good bye.”

She froze in place as the transmission ended.

“Her,” Harrison decides.

“What, really?” Cisco asks. “I mean, not that this isn’t awesome, because holy shit, it’s you, but–but as a woman, and I think this is the best thing that’s ever happened, but–it’s not quite Harrison Wells, is it?”

“She certainly is a Harrison Wells,” Harrison says. “Far more so than the others.”

Cisco and Caitlin consider that, staring at the frozen hologram. As Cisco comes to a conclusion and nods, Caitlin asks, “Does your gut approve?”

“My gut approves,” he confirms. 


End file.
